The quest for the Sky
by h1999l
Summary: "Starclan said that all the clans must become one... That includes Skyclan" The dark forest grows stronger,and the clans send out a deputy from each clan to bring Skyclan to the lake. Will Skyclan ignore the clans pleas? Or will they fight to save every1?


Brambleclaw was pleased. He'd caught three mice, two vole, and one blackbird, enough to feed the elders, queens and kits. The clan would eat good tonight. He froze when he heard a whisper. "Brambleclaw! Over here!" Brambleclaw ducked through the bushes to find himself face to face with Squirrelflight. And she wasn't alone. Behind her were the other clan's deputies, Rowanclaw, Ashfoot, and Reedwhisker. Brambleclaw glared at the four cats.

Not only had Squirrelflight lied to him, she'd brought the other three deputies into Thunderclan territory. "Why are they here?" He hissed. Squirrelflight held her head high. "_I _brought them here. We need to speak to Firestar." Brambleclaw was about to scold the she cat when three new cats approached. "As do we." Blackstar replied, with no hint of challenge in his voice. He was flanked by Onestar and Mistystar. Brambleclaw gulped. It had to be important in all three leaders and deputies wanted to see Firestar at the same time.

The tom lowered his head. "Fine. Follow me." He stiffly led the seven cats into Thunderclan camp. He stopped just outside of the tunnel that led into camp. "Wait here." He growled at the cats. He entered the camp. Brambleclaw quickly scanned the camp for Firestar. He spotted the ginger tom placing a sparrow on the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw ran to him. "Firestar!" He yowled. Most of the cats in the camp looked at him, annoyed. They got few moments of relaxing and didn't like them to be disturbed. Brambleclaw raced over to Firestar. "Firestar! Some cats are here to see you!" He gasped. Firestar narrowed his green eyes, and sensing Brambleclaw's desperation, sighed.

"Very well. Lead me to them." Brambleclaw nodded in respect and led the Thunderclan leader to the place where the other leaders waited. Firestar came out of the tunnel and narrowed his eyes. "Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar." He nodded to the cats as he said their names. "What are you and your deputies doing on my territory?" Firestar asked. The three leaders looked at each other, then at Squirrelflight. "Maybe your daughter could tell you." Onestar replied. Firestar glared at the Windclan leader before turning to Squirrelflight. "Why are the most powerful cats in their clans doing in our territory?" He asked his daughter.

Squirrelflight stared back at her father with a fiery determination in her eyes. "I told them about Skyclan. The propacy says that _all _the clans must become one to defeat the dark forest. That Includes Skyclan." She told her father. Firestar stared at his kin with a hint of horror in his eyes. His face seemed to say _what! _"She came and told us." Mistystar continued. "So I and the other leaders decided to send our deputies to find Skyclan." She paused. Blackstar took over next. "We just need Brambleclaw to go, and Maybe…" The leader of Shadowclan swallowed his pride. "Any cat that knows the way…" Blackstar looked at his paws for a moment, as if ashamed to be asking Thunderclan for help.

Firestar laughed. "As long as Brambleclaw agrees, I'll have Jayfeather give him some traveling herbs," He turned to Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw, my trusted deupity. Can I trust you to leave the clan and bring Skyclan to the lake?" Brambleclaw had been listing to the conversation with interest. He wasn't going to let thunderclan look weak. "Yes. I'll go." Brambleclaw said, dipping his head. Firestar seemed pleased.

"What about the cat that will guide us?" Onestar questioned. Firestar sighed. "Sandstorm knows the way… But she has an apprentice… Squirrelflight, Sandstorm told you about our journey?" He pondered. Squirrelflight nodded. "Every last word. I'm sure I can find the way. With Starclan watching over us…." Her eyes misted like she was someplace else. Brambleclaw hadn't seen the bold she-cat this distant in a long time. "It took you two moons to get there, right?" Squirrelflight asked. Firestar nodded. "It took us two moons to get here, but you were traveling in the oppisite direction…" Brambleclaw got what she was saying. "So we go back to the old forest and travel eastward for two moons. Geinus!" He exclaimed. Squirrelflight's eyes shined with pride.

Firestar turned to the other leaders. "When should they leave?" Onestar looked at the other leaders. "I'd say as soon as possible, with a _battle _coming." The other leaders nodded, but looked curious about the battle part. Firestar sighed. "If its all right with them, they might want to leave at sun-rise, and meet somewhere.,." He looked at the other leaders for help. Onestar was the one who replied. "They can meet on the edge of my territory. I will have a patrol ready to lead them to the great Oak." Firestar nodded.

"Then It's settled. The quest for Skyclan has begun." All the cats nodded in agreement. The leaders dismissed their deupitys, but Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight stayed. It was their territory after all. "Now, Firestar, tell us about this battle they speak of." Blackstar demanded, glaring at The Leader of Thunderclan, with a hint of Curiosity in his eyes.


End file.
